Kissing back!
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Takes place after "Doctor Who The Unicorn and The Wasp" just something i couldn't stop thinking about.  10/Donna This is my first try on romance.


I don't own Doctor who if I did I would not be sitting here I would be out there in the TARDIS:D

What to say? I saw the episode Wasp and the unicorn and well the idea just bite me in the ass and I can't stop thinking of it. And this is my first time I try to do a real romantic fic, so no flames!

Kissing back!

By Snake D'Morte

The Doctor and Donna were on their way to a new adventure, Donna was thinking of their latest adventure on a special point in the adventure.

"Spaceman!" she called to the Doctor who was fixing something with the TARDIS

"Yeah Donna Noble what is it?" he called back with a smile in the voice.

"You know that detox you did back in the twenties," she said

"Yeah what about it, thanks again by the way," the Doctor said and come up from his place on the floor.

"You kissed back," Donna said and grinned at the Doctor who stared at her like he wondered if she was crazy?

"I did WHAT!" the Doctor nearly shouted

"You mister spaceman kissed back," Donna said still smiling

"No no I did not kiss you back," the Doctor said

"Yes you did I could feel it," Donna said and took a few steps to the Doctor; she could sense the victory in this argument.

"No Donna I did not," the Doctor said once again a bit sterner this time. "You would have notice it I had kissed you back."

"But I did, and you did kiss me back," Donna said smiling.

"No my dear lovely Donna I did not," the Doctor said.

Donna looked like she was going to argue more about it when the Doctor suddenly stood before her with a weird smile on his lips, those perfect sculpted lips was the only thought that flies throw Donna's head.

"Donna I did not kiss you back," the Doctor said with a weird tone in his voice "Because IF I had kissed you back…" the Doctor stop what he was going to say and before Donna could react he had crushed his lips on hers, the sensation that fallow nearly got Donna's legs to bend under her weight, if it hadn't been for the Doctor she would have fell down, he put his right arm around her waist so that he could held her closer to him and the left was stroking the fiery red hair.

Donna thought she was in heaven, the Doctor's lips tasted like bananas and weirdly a bit like ginger beer, it took Donna a few seconds to start kissing back and place her arms around the Doctor's neck, one of the hands started to toy with the hair he had in the neck, this made the Doctor moan in to Donna's lips and try to deepen the kiss.

The Doctor thought that he was in heaven just like Donna, her lips was so soft and tasted of her lip gloss and sugar, when she started to toy with his hair he couldn't help but moan in to her lips and try to deepen the kiss.

He let his tongue lick the bottom lip on Donna, who willingly open, their tongues start to battle.

But soon the couple had to break apart because the air had nearly run out.

"See, I did not kiss you back," the Doctor said with a smile, he had still his arms around her.

"Wow," was the only thing Donna could say.

"So are you convicted that I didn't kiss you back?" He asked Donna

"I don't know, maybe one more time," Donna said and smiled before she started kiss the Doctor's neck.

"Donna, Stop," the Doctor said but with not real power in the voice and Donna could both see and hear that he did like it. "Not now."

"When?" Donna Asked

"Soon Koi," the Doctor said and kissed her on the lips a sweet kiss that was a promise for more soon.

"What did you call me?" Donna Asked

"Koi, it is Japanese and means love." The Doctor said

"You love me?" Donna asked in a surprised voice

"Yes of course I do," the Doctor said like it was the simplest thing in the world

"But I am just a temp, I am nothing, I am not beautiful or even pretty," Donna said "or Special.

"No! Donna you are not just a temp, you are the most wonderful special person I have ever meet, and you are more than beautiful, Donna Mari Noble I love you more then I love anything in this world," the Doctor told Donna and kissed her for every important word.

"I love you too Doctor," Donna said and kissed the Doctor.

The End!


End file.
